Meeting Bree Tanner
by TheStoryDreamer
Summary: Miranda wakes up with no memories and then is suddenly thrown into the world of the newborn army. See how she survives the crazy vamps.
1. Waking Up

Pain. That's all I could think of as I laid there writhing. A burning sensation coursing through my body. It hurt so much that I couldn't even make a sound. I don't know how long the pain lasted but finally it subside just to a dull burning in my throat. I opened my eyes to find a man, about twenty, kneeling nearby. We both stayed completely still, studying each other. He was good looking, with brown hair and black eyes. He leaned forward a bit and asked, "What's your name kid?"

"Uh, I think Miranda." I answered, shocked by my clear soprano voice.

Puzzled, he asked, "What do you mean 'you think'?"

Carefully sitting up I replied, "Well I can't remember anything before the burning pain. But, who are you?"

Smiling, he answered, "I'm Riley. Pleased to meet you." We shook hands. "So you don't know what you are then?"

"What I am?" I asked confused.

"You, like me, are a vampire."

-A vampire?- If so, why am I burning?

"What's wrong with my throat?"

"You're thirsty. It's normal for your throat to burn when you need to drink."

"Drink? I know what but how?"

"I'll send you with a hunting party. They'll teach you."

"A hunting party? From where?"

"I lead a large coven of vampires. All only a few months older than you."

Unsure, I nodded my readiness. Riley stood and then helped me to my feet even though I didn't need it. I followed out of the darkness, which happen to the inside of a shed, and followed him to the house nearby. The moon was just above the trees in the distance.


	2. First Hunt

**Hey everyone! I hope you like it so far. Thanks to Lurcherlover123 for your review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight saga and its charaters.**

* * *

We went through the dark house until we came to stairs leading to the basement. This whole time I had been hearing a variety of noises and now I realize that they seem to originate from the basement. I let Riley go first and then I followed close behind. When we reached the bottom I quickly took in my surroundings. Lounging around the large room was about twenty-three other vampires. I was easily the youngest at age fourteen. All were doing anything from watching tv, to playing video games, to just sitting around talking. They all went silent when we entered. "Okay everyone. This here is Miranda and obviously she is new. Now I want you all to be nice," he paused to give them a stern look, "And to help her out. But for now, I need her to be taught to hunt the *correct* way."

He looked around and and then said, "Diego, will you show her?"

A man about seventeen with dark curly hair and dark red eyes came forward. "Sure thing."

"And Fred go with them. It's about time for you to go."

Another man, a blond twenty year old one, rose from a couch pushed into a corner. I caught the smallest glimpse of a girl behind it.

I noticed that all the other vampires, including Diego and Riley, shrunk back as Fred neared them. Fred either didn't notice or didn't care. Riley nodded to us and then the two men went up the stairs while I quietly followed behind. As we left I could hear Riley telling a few others that they could leave.

The moment we left the house Diego and Fred broke out into a run I did the same. I surprised myself when I quickly passed them up without even trying and then I had a hard time pacing myself with them. I just wanted to run! It was such an exhilarating feeling that I didn't want to end. Before I knew it, we hit the city of Seattle.

When we entered the city limits we slowed down and began to walk. It felt so painfully slow compared to running. Bu then I smelled something. All around me came the scent of what I assumed to be human. It was an amazing smell that made the burn immediately flare. "Aah!" Both men turned around, almost startled at my sudden yell of pain. "Don't worry." Diego said calmly, "It will be better soon."

We then quicken our pace a little as we came to a run down part of town. "Okay Miranda. Lesson number one is too always go after the lowest class. Bums, gang members. Anyone that won't be really missed."

"Why?"

"So there's not too much attention brought to us. Riley gets a little pissed if we don't."

I nodded, ready for the actual hunting to begin. We walked a little bit more until we heard a sound. It was the distinct rhythm of hearts beating. Quietly motioning, Diego led us to where three bums were standing around a fire in a barrel in an underpass. He motioned for Fred, who I constantly forgot was there, to go first and show me how it's done. I noticed that Diego still didn't look directly at him. We sat in silence while watching Fred sneak up behind the men. In no time at all he had hit the back of their head, successfully knocking them out. The smell of the blood and the heat radiating from it pushed me over the edge.

I leapt from our hiding spot behind a bush and ran to the fallen humans. I grabbed the closest one and sank my teeth in, barely taking note of sourness of the taste. The burn was soothed as I drank but once again flared as I dropped the dry body. I looked up. Both of the male vampires had finished theirs as well. Straightening up I asked, "Is that really how blood tastes?" Stretching Diego answered, "Not even close but that's generally what we get. That's how an alcoholic's blood tastes."

Nodding, I looked at Fred who looked to be lost in his own world. He was a quiet one. "Lets get rid of the bodies." said Diego, breaking into my thoughts.

We each grabbed a body, which were surprisingly light, and then ran to the junkyard which luckily was close by.

We separated, each to find their own place to hide their body. I found an empty car, which I forced the trunk open to place the body in. I walked back to meet up with the other two when I heard the heartbeat. A watchman was doing his rounds nearby. My throat burned with thirst.


	3. Back to the House

**Hey everyone! Just as a heads up I don't know how often I can update the next couple of weeks because I'll be busy. Thanks!**

* * *

I wanted to kill the watchman right there and then. I almost did but then I remembered what Diego said. I waited until he was gone and then I ran.

Fred and Diego were silently sitting near the back gate, waiting for me."There you are Miranda!" Diego exclaimed as they stood. "Where were you?"

"Sorry. I had a run in with the night watchman."

His eyes widened. "You didn't."

"Don't worry. I let him go."

Diego looked ready to say something else but instead he just shook his head and then we left. For the remainder of the night we hunted some more humans. Each time the burn was dulled until I could handle it without thought.

We made it back to the house about an hour before sunup. Fred entered the house ahead of us. "So what happens now?" I asked Diego.

"Well now we sit around the house and try not to get killed while doing so."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if we go out with the sun out we will burn to a crisp."

"I don't mean that, even though that's good to know. I mean about the part of being inside and being killed."

"These newbies are a crazy bunch. For the most part they will kill you if given the chance. But especially watch out for Raoul."

"Which is Raoul?"

"He's this tall black haired guy. You'll know who he is."

"But why is he the most dangerous?"

"He has his own little group of the biggest morons of the group that will do anything he says. Get on his bad side and you'll be torched."

I stared straight ahead, scared of what I was getting into. "Don't worry Miranda." he said upon seeing my expression, "I'll watch out for you."

"Why don't you kill when given the chance?" I asked, immediately regretting it.

He just laughed and replied, "It may not be beating but I still have a heart. Besides, you're just a kid compared to all of us."

"Diego?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No problem kid."

We reached the house and Diego motioned for me to enter first. I walked down the stairs and was met by a large black-haired man, Raoul. "Hey newbie."

Scared, I quietly answered, "Yes?"

"I'm surprised you didn't kill half the city. How would you like to hang out with us? We could show how to have fun next time you hunt. Whatcha say?"

Remembering Diego's warning I replied "No thanks."

"Come on. We don't bite. Well, not if it's someone we like."

Gaining confidence I still said no. He got an angry look in his eyes. He probably just wanted numbers to show his "popularity". Diego proved me right. "Get away from her Raoul. You don't need no more numbers."

Raoul just smirked and then walked away. I nodded my thanks to Diego who then walked to the crowded area by the tv. I looked around, unsure of where to go. Everyone seemed to already be in groups and I didn't want be killed for invading. Then I noticed Fred sitting by himself on the couch once again. I walked over and sat down. I didn't look at him in case he would get angry for me being here. It was going to be a long day.

Soon Riley came back, followed by a few last-minute arrivals. He looked around and when his eyes fell on Diego they quickly turned to the left of Fred. Opposite of me. He continued to scan the room the room, a confused look on his face. I quickly got up and in a millisecond was by his side. "You okay?"

He actually jumped a little and then smiled. "Where were you?"

"In the corner with Fred."

"With Fred?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. How was hunting?"

"It was great!" I exclaimed excitedly, "And the burn is almost gone too."

"Yeah. But I warn you. For your first few weeks you'll need hunt every night because you're so young. As time passes though it will be better."

-Aww- I thought to myself -Burning every night?-

"What happens now?"

"Well now we sit here waiting for night again. Maybe tomorrow you can steal something for you to do when here."

I nodded. He smiled at me again and then headed towards where I last seen Diego. I turned and then sat back in my spot. Fred was reading a book.


	4. A Fire's Fury

Finally, after what felt like forever, Riley stated naming people to go out. "Jay, Miranda, and Tomas. You guys go."

I followed a redhead and brunette outside and we ran to the city, my throat once again on fire. From what I observed during the day, Jay was with Raoul and Tomas was with another group led by Kristie, Raoul's enemy. As we ran we were in a line next to each other, none of us daring to have another behind us. As soon as we were in the city we headed for the poor part.

For most of the night hunting was uneventful. We hunted in silence, never bugging each other. But then we came across only one homeless man. I could see in Jay and Tomas' eyes that they both wanted him. I stayed silent and watched to see what would happen. "He's mine." Jay quietly announced.

"No. He's mine." snarled Tomas.

They turned on each other in a flash, snarling and growling like animals. The noise caused the human to high tail it outta there. I did the same before one or both of them could decide I was a threat. The high pitch grinding of a body being pulled apart faded behind me. I decided that I had enough blood for the night so I ran home.

It was still quite empty in the basement so I just went back to my spot by Fred. While I was out I had stole a drawing book and some pencils from a nearby art store. I thought about what I wanted to draw. After a moment my hand took a life of its own and before I had drawn the sound near Seattle. In the corner of my eye I saw Fred admiring my drawing while pretending to read a book.

About a half hour later the last of the group, including Riley, came in. He looked pissed. In his hand was a crumpled up piece of paper. His eyes, which the red made the angry glare much more terrifying, did a quick head count. "Where is Tomas and Miranda?!"

-How does he not see me?- "I'm over here Riley."

I replied quietly, but I knew that between his vampire hearing and the room being deathly quiet he could hear me. Riley nodded and then turned his intense glare to Jay. "And where is Tomas?"

Shrinking back Jay replied, "W-well, uh you see we kinda got into a small argument and well..."

"So you killed him?!"

Jay's silence was answer enough for Riley. He struck his arm out at Jay, grabbed his shoulder, and then flung him across the room. He landed into the wall nearby, creating a huge hole. Our eyes turned back to Riley who was still steaming. "When will you guys learn?! You can't be inconspicuous and you tear at each other like wild animals!" he screamed at everyone while throwing down the paper in his hand. I immediately recognized it as a newspaper clipping. Looking away from the paper, I looked to see Riley trying to calm himself down. After a moment of utter silence he continued. "You need to learn to pick up after yourselves. The humans are all too aware of you guys."

He seemed to be done ranting so after another moment everyone returned to their activities. I once again picked up my book and pencil and worked on a new piece. This time, I drew a pair of red eyes that seemed to be ablaze with fire. An angry fire.


	5. Hunting with Diego and Bree

Now that Riley was calmed the day inside the house went pretty much the same as the day before with the exception that I had my book. In it, I seemed to mostly draw my own personal view on things. I probably will always keep it with me. I don't trust the others to look at it. However, all I could draw as night came near was a red river of blood. My throat was once again burning.

When night came I listened with everyone else as Riley called out our hunting parties. This time, I was with Diego, two men named Kevin and Casey (Raoul's gang), a girl named Bree. As it turned out she was the one always behind the couch.

Once we had our group we took off. Kevin slightly led the way all the while talking to Casey. I think they were talking about superheroes. Before long we came to a stop in a dark alley. "Okay" said Casey, "Time to settle this."

While the rest of us just stood by and watched, Kevin pounced on the wall. As he climbed I could hear him humming the Spider-Man theme. Apparently they were talking about which superhero is the best and Casey says Spider-Man. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity just as I heard a sigh come from Bree. Both Diego and I looked at her and she barley glanced at us. "Spider-Man is such a whiny loser," Kevin hollered, "I'll show you how a real superhero hunts."

I leaned against the wall to further watch the display of stupidity. He jumped into the street just as a car came close. Acting like a bodybuilder Kevin waited for just the right moment for him to shout, "Hulk mad! Hulk...SMASH!" and then he jumped at the car. Grabbing the front bumper he flipped it over him and hit the ground upside down, causing the woman inside to scream. I lifted my eyebrows in disbelief moments before Diego said "Oh man."

I looked to find him shaking his head like a disapproving parent. "Kevin, we're supposed to be laying low. Riley said..."

"Riley said!" Kevin mocked like a little kid. "Get a spine, Diego. Riley's not here."

He rolled his eyes and then went for the driver. As I watched as he pulled the woman out I realized I had almost forgot about Casey until he landed near Kevin. I chose that time to look away as they began to snarl at each other. I so didn't need a repeat of last night. They proved me wrong when they both teared at the human. The smell and the heat of her blood almost drove me to join in their little feast. To stop myself I concentrated on grinding my fingers into a brick wall, all the while quietly growling. My concentration was broken when Diego said "I'm outta here." and then he took off between the buildings, followed by Bree. I quickly weighed my options before tagging along as well.

We went down the alley before climbing up a wall. Running across the rooftops I noticed that we were in a line behind one another. In the front I could hear Diego's angry muttering. "Hey!" Bree called to him, "Are we going to hunt anytime soon? My throat's on fire here."

Diego stopped and spun around to face her. She jumped back a few yards causing me to jump to the side. "Yeah." he said, "I just wanted some distance between me and the lunatics."

As she just watched him I responded by saying, "I can't blame you. They're goons of Raoul after all."

Bree looked back and forth between the two of us, obviously confused. Diego smiled and then turned to her. "You're Bree, right? One of the newbies?"

"Yeah I'm Bree." she replied, still in defense mode, "But I didn't come in with that last group. I'm almost three months old."

"So what? New ones come in groups?" I asked Diego.

"That's usually how Riley brings them in. That's why we were surprised to see only you the other night. By the way, that was pretty slick for a three monther and two dayer. Not many would have been able to leave the scene of the accident like that."

I just shrugged my shoulders. "It was no big deal."

"Didn't want to mix it up with Raoul's freaks."

He nodded but before he could say anything else he noticed me wince. "You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Just thirsty."

"Me too." Bree whispered.

"Right." he nodded, "Let's hunt."


	6. Sorting Things Out

We continued to run across the roof tops as we looked for prey. While we ran, Bree asked Diego "How long have you been with Riley?"

"Going on eleven months now."

"Wow! That's older than Raoul!"

"Yeah. I remember when Riley brought that trash in. Things just kept getting worse after that."

As I listened I couldn't help but wonder exactly how old Raoul was. Then we suddenly stopped. Diego whistled low under his breath before saying, "There we go. Just takes a little brains and patience."

Almost hidden in an alley was a pimp and a few of his employees. He cussed at and slapped one while the other two just huddled close together.

Diego was the first to start the hunt. He landed on the roof above the group, followed by a growling Bree. I followed suit and landed just it time for the other two to jump off the roof. Not missing a beat I jumped off the roof, knocking one of the prostitutes unconscious upon my landing. In the background I could hear a warning growl from Bree but I was too absorbed in the warm body in my hands to care. I bit into the neck and started quenching my thirst.

We all finished about the same time. I stood and stretched before looking around. I then started at the sight of Bree glancing anxiously between Diego and me. I gave an equally anxious glance at Diego but his expression made it seem like this was normal. It even read sympathy over it. That's when I noticed the fourth human. She was still alive and breathing. My throat flared up at the smell but I forced it to the back of my mind. "You okay, Bree?" I asked.

Her eyes darted at me and she stayed silent. I turned to Diego. "What's wrong?"

"She's still thirsty." then his eyebrows furrowed, "Aren't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, yeah." then I glanced at her, "But I could deal for a while."

He continued to study me for a bit before turning back to Bree. "Go for it."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Are you kidding me?" she asked us.

"Naw." Diego replied, "We're good for now. We've got time to hunt some more tonight."

I nodded my agreement and then turned away to study a building as if I was going to draw it. Anything to get my mind distracted from her feeding. I didn't turn back until I heard the "Um, thanks."

Diego and I both nodded at the same time before he said, "I remember how hard it is in the beginning."

"Does it get any easier?"

He shrugged and replied. "In some ways."

I was confused. How she acts is normal for someone just starting out as a vampire? Then why am I not like that? I didn't say anything though. Yet. "Why don't we dump these bodies in the sound?" ,Diego suggested.

We all bent down and grabbed our body, with Diego grabbing Bree's second one, and then we made our way up a wall and under the freeway before coming across an empty dock. Without stopping we jumped in with our burdens.

I looked around the pitch black water and marveled at fact that I could see clearly through the darkness, not to mention had no problem holding my breath. I looked at the other two to see that they were swimming towards a large boulder. I quickly swam towards them, dragging my body behind me. I caught up to them in no time at all and then just drifted as I watched Diego. He let go of his bodies as he went to pick up the boulder. Sinking a bit under the weight he looked up and nodded to us. I placed my body under rock and then moved out of the way for Bree. She grabbed Diego's bodies and then shoved the three bodies in with mine. Once she was cleared Diego let go of the boulder and then dug himself out if the mud before pushing down the boulder from the top.

The three of us then looked at each other. I gave Diego a thumbs up as Bree mouthed "Perfect". Diego smiled and then held up his hands to us. It took us a moment but then we realized what the gesture was. I gave him a high five while Bree barely tapped her palm on his hand. He winked at me before giving her a weird look. Then he took off straight for the surface. We followed with Bree in the lead. To our surprise, he was laughing up a storm. "What?" she asked him.

It took him a minute to calm down enough to answer. "Worst high five ever!"

She looked irritated. "Couldn't be sure you weren't just going to rip my arm off or something."

He snorted. "I wouldn't do that."

"Anyone else would."

I gave him a look. "She's got you there, Diego."

No longer looking amused, Diego just asked, "You guys up for a little more hunting?"

"Do you have to ask?" we replied at the same time.

We had came out of the water under one of the bridges where we happened to find three homeless guys sleeping in old sleeping bags. They didn't even wake when we started to drink them dry. Their bodies went into the sound as well. We sat at the end of a dock once we were finished. "Well, I'm good for a few weeks." Diego said, his eyes a bright red.

Bree sighed. "I guess that's the easier part, right?" she asked, her eyes even brighter than his.

I knew mine were still brighter as I was younger. "I'll be burning again in a couple of days, and then Riley will probably send me out with more of Raoul's mutants again."

"Well you guys are both lucky." I said, "You don't have to feed daily."

He smiled at me before turning to Bree. "I can come with you, if you want." he offered her, "Riley pretty much let's me do what I want."

After a second she said, "I'd like that."

"Cool."

They smiled at each other. Then I asked Diego, "So how come you get such a long leash?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Riley knows that he could trust me to clean up my messes. Speaking of which, do you two mind running a quick errand?"

After we agreed the three of us left the docks and went back to rooftops.

Before long I caught our scents from earlier. We were going back to where we left the morons. I couldn't figure out why until we stopped at the first roof. "Unbelievable." Diego growled.

There was now a stack of three cars and about a half a dozen bodies littering the ground. The sight was a shock to say the least. "Help me sort this out?" Diego asked us.

I nodded just as Bree said "Okay."

We jumped down and then went to work. Diego took care of the cars, making it look like an accident, while Bree and I took car of the bodies. Before long, we were done. For the piece de resistance, Diego threw a match into a gas hatch causing a huge explosion. "Well done." Bree complemented.

"Thanks for your guys' help. Back to Riley's?"

At the same time Bree and I looked towards him and frowned. Who in their right mind would go back if they had a choice? "We've got some time." Diego said laughing, "We don't have to go right away."

"I could use some reading material." Bree quickly said.

"I could use some new pencils."

I've been drawing like crazy. "And I could use some new music." He grinned at us. "Let's go shopping."


	7. SHOPPING!

We ran to the nearest mall we could find and climbed to the roof. There were several hatches that led to the different stores. I broke the chain on one and then we jumped through. We landed right into a bookstore with a small cafe. Bree went for the books while Diego went for the music section in the back. I went towards the art books and supplies. I grabbed two packs of sketching pencils and one of colored pencils. I even went ahead and grabbed a new sketch book while I was at it. Never know when one will run out of blanks.

Once I grabbed my goods I looked for the other two. They were at a cafe table talking. I made my way towards them and got there in time to hear Bree say, "I usually kick it wherever Freaky Fred is hanging out."

Diego suddenly look grossed out while I became confused. "Why does everyone call him Freaky Fred?" I asked as I took a seat.

They both turned to me simultaneously. Bree looked surprised while Diego just looked thoughtful. "When you sit next to him, Miranda, what do you feel?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Am I supposed to feel anything?"

Bree's jaw dropped. "How do you not feel repulsed sitting right next to him?"

It was my turn to be shocked. "Repulsed? Why would I feel repulsed?!"

I was about to defend him when Diego spoke up. "He's special."

Both Bree and I turned to him. "What do you mean, he's special?"

"I heard Riley on the phone with her."

I saw Bree shudder while Diego's face turned sympathetic to her reaction. "I know." he said.

I was just plain confused. "Who's her?"

Once again they looked at me surprised. "You know, the one that created us." Bree said.

I just shook my head. "As far as I know, Riley just found me in a shed."

"Interesting." Diego stated, "But anyway this was a few months back. From what they were saying, I guess that some vampires can do things. More than what normal vampires can do, I mean. And that's good- something she's looking for. Vampires with skillzzz."

"What kinds of skills?" Bree asked.

"All kinds of stuff, it sounds like. Mind reading and tracking and even seeing the future."

"Get out." I say.

"I'm not kidding. I guess Fred can sort of repel people on purpose. It's all in our heads, though. He makes us repulsed at the thought of being near him."

I frowned. "How come that doesn't work with me?"

"I think that you may be special too. Riley just hasn't realized it yet because you're not the first to hang around with Fred."

"But why would they be happy to have people like Fred and Miranda?"

I leaned closer, also curious. "I think something's coming." he replied.

"Like what?

"I think she wants protection, and she put Riley in charge of creating the front line."

If I wasn't a vampire I would've gotten the chills from hearing that.

"Why wouldn't they tell us? Shouldn't we be, like, on the lookout or something?"

"That would make sense." he agreed before looking outside, "Out of time. Better head back before we turn into crispies."

"Ashes, ashes, we all fall down." Bree and I sang as Diego chuckled.

After a quick stop at the nearby Targets to get bags to carry our "purchases" in, we were on our way back home. We traveled by rooftop back to the water. Once there we just slipped into the sound, undiscovered by the watchmen. From there, it was smooth swimming.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Diego and Bree starting to race. Smiling to myself I decided to join in. Kicking it into high gear I raced past them, barely giving them a mocking smirk. Being the youngest here it was obvious who was going to win. And win I did.

I hit the wall of land in no time and easily flew out of the water. Fast like a wolf spider I climbed my up the bluff before swinging up onto the cliff. I heard Diego and Bree coming up behind me. I was about to tease them when I noticed something. The house was gone.


End file.
